Code:Hacker
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: A young girl, no more than sixteen, is looking for her older brother that has disappeared. The only clue: Code:Breaker. Now in Tokyo, she searches for her brother and other Code:Breakers thanks to her newly discovered hacking skills and by keeping her ear close to the ground. Not much is known about her so what secrets does she have hidden, that will come out for her brother's sake


**Prologue: New Student, Ran**

* * *

The light pit-pat of the rain hitting against the windows were practically deaf to a shoulder length, black hair girl as she sat in front of a few monitors. She had her hair tied into a ponytail and wore a pair of half framed glasses in front of her silver colored eyes. With a keyboard on her lap, she quickly moved her fingers over the keys and read the words and numbers that flew past her vision. She was looking for something…something that had been on her mind that is the sole reason why she moved to this town in the first place: Code:Breakers.

She had learned the name from over hearing her brother one day without his knowledge when she was still in her old hometown. She was just starting to discover her special talent for hacking when her older brother just got up and vanished without a trace. She looked everywhere for him but she just couldn't find him within her hometown. And with little hope for the police on finding him, she turned to the only friend she could count on; her hacking skills.

It took all of her spare time she had from school and homework until finally she found the thing she had been looking for; mention of her older brother. She immediately went to work on finding more but came up with nothing but the information of a Code:Breaker being located to Tokyo for a mission.

Seeing as this was her only hope of finding her brother, she immediately packed up her stuff and moved to Tokyo where the Code:Breaker was stationed at and enrolled into the school that it said they were going to be attending as a cover…or at least, she hoped it was the right school. Her hacking skills weren't that good yet to be for certain.

A few more numbers and words passed by the screen before the girl looked at the alarm clock that she had plugged in next to her to see it was nearing two o'clock in the morning. She had school in the morning, her first day of school.

She let out a sad sigh before turning off all of the monitors, set the keyboard down and got up. She slowly walked towards the little futon that she had laid out for her temporary bed since she hadn't unpacked everything yet. She quietly lifted the covers and crawled into them. She turned onto her side and listened to the tapping of the rain before slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. She just moved here from Kyoto." The teacher explained as the girl wrote her name on the board. Already, she could hear the whispers from the other students talking about her. Unlike the other girls in the classroom, she wore the boys' uniform instead.

Once she was done writing her name, she put the chalk down and turned towards her fellow classmates, her glasses off.

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Ran. Please take good care of me." The girl, Ran said as she bowed to the class.

Everyone remained silent which made Ran even more nervous than she felt. But she didn't show it, her brother taught her how to put on a mask in front of others, no matter what.

"Let's see…Ran…you can take that back seat over there," the teacher said as she pointed to a seat that was near the doors.

Ran nodded and walked over to it. She sat down and lowered her head while secretly looking at all of her fellow classmates.

"One of them has got to know about big brother." She thought as the homeroom teacher took roll call. "But which one is it?"

* * *

_I am just getting into the series so the character may be out of character at times and some scenes may not be like the manga but please bear with me. I'm still a noob to the serious but I am learning. Thank you for reading and please bear with me *bows*_


End file.
